The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The variety was discovered as a seedling of unknown parentage at a research nursery by the inventor, Frank Hammond, a citizen of Australia. The new variety was discovered by the inventor November of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GBAPI01-0’ was first performed by vegetative cutting in Victoria, Australia in July of 2007. ‘GBAPI01-0’ has since produced more than 5 generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.